The last hope
by skyhigh2824
Summary: All Yesung want is being with Siwon


Judul : The last hope

Chapter : One shot

Pairing : Yewon

Genre : Angst

Rating : pg 13

Warning : I'm an amateur Indo author

Disclaimer : They are mine in my alternate universe

Butir-butir fajar perlahan jatuh ke pangkuan bumi, kelamnya langit berubah jadi semburat merah sebelum akhirnya berganti putih di hiasi riak awan yg tampak riang menyambut hari baru, burung mulai berkicau, bernyanyi meriahkan suasana sambil berdansa di dahan pohon cemara.

Bibir Yesung tersungging indah menatap semua itu, dia tak sedikitpun menghiraukan kulitnya berubah pucat karena dinginnya pagi, matanya berkilauan ketika tatapnya terbentur mawar liar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia seret langkahnya untuk mengagumi sang mawar lebih dekat, dia bungkukan badannya saat jemarinya lembut menyentuh kelopak yang basah oleh embun.

Belum puas dia mengagumi, derap langkah kaki mencuri perhatiannnya, dia menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pemuda gagah dengan wajah memikat tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Bahkan mawar itu tak bisa mengalahkan keindahanmu, Yesungie" ujar pemuda itu dengan nada sungguh-sunguh, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, Yesung menatap pemuda itu sejenak, hari ini dia memakai kaus abu panjang yang Yesung hadiahkan saat dia berulang tahun.

"Tak bisakah sekali saja kau tak merayuku, Choi Siwon?" goda Yesung dengan nada manja

Siwon menaikan kedua alisnya yang tebal, wajahnya memasang ekspresi terkejut "Aku merayu? Benarkah?" Siwon setengah tak percaya "Padahal aku berbicara fakta!" tambahnya sambil melangkah ke arah Yesung, dan berhenti ketika jarak mereka tinggal selangkah saja.

"Oh itu fakta? Kenapa terdengar seperti rayuan ya?" gurau Yesung dengan senyum yang di kulum,. Kali ini Siwon tertawa lalu menarik Yesung ke pelukannya.

"Berhenti bercanda, buatku semua bunga di dunia ini tidak lebih indah darimu!" Ungkap Siwon sambil mengecup dahi Yesung

"Makhluk gombal kau Siwon!" goda Yesung dengan gelak tawa sementara tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa, aku sudah kehabisan akal meyakinkan keindahanmu" kata Siwon lagi, kali ini dia lembut mengecup pundak lelaki di pelukannya.

"Hey bagaimana kau bisa menemukannku?" Tanya Yesung penuh dengan rasa penasaran beberapa saat kemudian ketika mereka menemukan sebuah tempat datar untuk mereka duduk dan berbincang.

Siwon membelai pipi pucat Yesung lalu mengangkat bahunya "Mudah, aku tinggal membayangkanmu lalu puf! Aku ada disini bersamamu"

Yesung menatap kekasihnya dengan wajah heran "Kau ini aneh" guraunya, sambil menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Siwon. "Tadinya aku takut kau tidak datang" ungkap Yesung dengan nada yang sedih

Siwon genggam jemari Yesung "Aku pasti datang, kemanapun kau pergi aku pasti mengikutimu, biarpun orang tuamu membenciku, aku tidak perduli"

"Aku lega kalau memang kau begitu perduli padaku" Yesung menatap Siwon dengan penuh cinta

"Yesung!" sebuah teriakan mengejutkan Yesung, itu adalah suara ayahnya, dengan panik dia berdiri

"Yesuuung…dimana kau nak!" kali ini suara ibunya memanggil. Yesung menoleh ke samping, seperti biasa pemuda itu sudah buru-buru pergi sebelum kedua orang tuanya mendapati mereka berduaan. Yesung tertunduk kecewa.

"Ya Tuhan Yesung rupanya kau di sini" Ibunya tampak lega ketika dia buru-buru mendekati Yesung lalu memeluknya erat "Ibu sangat khawatir nak, kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit?"

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja?" Ayahnya bertanya dengan nada panik campur kesal "Kau tidak mengenal tempat ini, dan lihat dirimu akhirnya tersesat kan?"

Yesung membuang mukanya, jika tersesat artinya dia bertemu Siwon, dia tidak perduli, jika saja kedua orang tuanya merestui hubungan mereka, mungkin dia tidak perlu mengendap-endap setiap kali ingin berjumpa kekasihnya itu.

"Ayah sudahlah, jangan memarahi Yesung" ujar sang ibu membela putranya "Kau pasti kedinginan ya? Ini ibu bawakan jaket untukku" ibu lalu membantu Yesung memakaikan jaketnya "Sekarang mari kita pulang, ibu akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu" ujarnya lagi sambil mengusap tangan Yesung untuk menghangatkannya.

Yesung dan kedua orang tuanya kembali ke sebuah pondok kecil yang mereka tempati 2 bulan terakhir ini, Yesung tak mengerti kenapa mereka harus pindah ke desa terpencil seperti ini, jika ini adalah salah satu cara mereka memisahkannya dengan Siwon, ini jelas sia-sia, tak ada bisa memisahkan mereka, tidak ayahnya, tidak pula ibunya.

"Ini makananmu nak" ibunya menghidangkan nasi dan lauk pauk kesukaannya Yesung, ketiganya duduk di sebuah meja mungil, Yesung menyantap makanannya tanpa suara.

"Kenapa kau pergi, Yesungie?" dengan hati-hati ibunya bertanya "Kau membuat ibu khawatir, dari semalam ibu dan ayah mencarimu, kau tahu sini tidak sama dengan di Seoul, ibu takut kau di terkam hewan buas, atau terjatuh ke lembah, di sini penerangan jalan tidak sebanyak di kota"

"Aku hanya ingin naik bukit" jawab Yesung pendek, sejak Yesung tinggal di pondok ini tapi kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah mengizinkannya keluar, dari balik jendela kamarnya dia hanya bisa menatap hijaunya pemandangan, dan bukit di dekat pondok mereka sangat indah dan membuat Yesung ingin mendakinya. Beruntung tadi malam orang tuanya sibuk mengobrol, memberi kesempatan untuk Yesung mengendap keluar, menaklukan bukit itu hingga akhirnya takdir membuatnya berjumpa sang kekasih.

"Tapi lain kali tolong izin dulu ya nak" pinta ibunya "Kalo kamu memang ingin naik bukit biar ibu atau ayah temani"

Rasa kesal tiba-tiba menyergap diri Yesung, dia lempar piring di hadapannya ke lantai hingga pecah tak berbentuk

"Yesung! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ayahnya tampak kaget, matanya terbelalak lalu bergegas mendekati Yesung, Yesung mendorong ayahnya dengan kuat, dia hampir terjungkal andai tak ada tembok yang menghalangi.

"Aku lelah dengan ibu yang terus menerus mengekangku! Aku benci ayah yang tak pernah mengerti perasaanku!"

"Yesung tenanglah, ibu mohon" ibunya berusaha menenangkan Yesung yang di bakar amarah "Ibu janji tidak akan mengekangmu lagi tapi tenanglah" dia mulai menangis, air mata sang ibu sedikit meluluhkan kemarahan dalam diri Yesung, dia membalikan badan lalu hilang di belakang pintu kamarnya

Yesung menangis tersedu lalu membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas di atas tempat tidur. Kenapa kedua orang tuanya selalu begini? Dia hanya ingin bebas menemui orang yang di cintainya, Siwon, Yesung sangat merindukanya, sudah lama mereka tidak berjumpa dan ketika akhirnya mereka punya kesempatan, orang tuanya lagi-lagi menyela kebersamaan mereka yang pendek.

"Siwon" bisik Yesung memanggil nama yang begitu dia cintai.

"Jangan menangis" sebuah suara mengagetkan Yesung, dia mencari arah suara, di sudut kamar Siwon berdiri

"Siwon!" Yesung lompat dari tempat tidur lalu memeluknya "Siwon, mereka jahat, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" keluh Yesung di sela tangisnya,

"Sshh..jangan menangis aku disini" seketika jiwa Yesung tenang dengan keberadaan Siwon, dia nikmati belaian tangan Siwon di kepalanya,

"Bawa aku pergi, Siwonie" Pinta Yesung sambil membenamkan kepalanya di pelukan Siwon "Aku tidak ingin tinggal bersama ibu dan ayah, mereka tak akan pernah membiarkan kita bersama"

"Tidak sekarang, Yesung, belum waktunya"

"Kenapa tidak sekarang?" tuntut Yesung "Aku jelas lebih memilih bersamamu daripada bersama mereka"

"Iya aku mengerti tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa membawamu sekarang, kalau saatnya tiba aku pasti akan membawamu bersamaku, di hari itulah kita tidak akan pernah terpisah lagi"

"Aku ingin hari itu segera datang, aku ingin kita bersama selamanya Siwon" Ujar Yesung memeluk Siwon lebih erat, membagi hangat tubuh, penuh cinta, dan janji. Sebuah suara berderik kembali mengusik, pintu kamar Yesung terbuka, ibunya berdiri di sana dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Ya Tuhan Yesung, sadarlah nak, ibu mohon"

Yesung menatap ibunya dengan heran, dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ayahnya yang juga terisak.

Dengan menggunakan punggung tangan, Yesung mengusap air mata dari pipinya.

"Kenapa kalian menangis?" Tanya Yesung, sesaat dia memalingkan pandangan kea rah Siwon, kali ini pemuda itu tetap berdiri kokoh di sampingnya, tidak buru-buru kabur dari pandangan orang tuanya.

"Apa kali ini kalian tidak marah melihat Siwon" dengan perlahan Yesung menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Siwon, bersiap membelanya kalau mereka memperlakukan Siwon dengan kasar.

Aneh, perkataannya malah semakin membuat ibunya tersedu "Yesung, Siwon sudah meninggal, sadarlah nak, dia tidak akan kembali! Dia sudah tenang di alam sana"

Seketika Yesung terkesiap mendengar pernyataan sang ibu "Ibu ini bicara apa? Bagaimana bisa ibu bilang Siwon meninggal? Lihat ini—" Yesung memperlihatkan jemari mereka yg bertaut "—aku sedang memegangnya, dia bahkan berdiri di hadapan ibu, masa iya ibu tidak melihatnya?"

Ibunya malah menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang penuh duka.

Ayahnya mendekat lalu menarik Yesung hingga genggaman tangannya dengan Siwon terlepas "Dia sudah mati! Dia sudah di kubur dan kau melihatnya sendiri!" Teriak ayahnya dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi, Yesung semakin tak mengerti dengan tingkah aneh kedua orang tuanya, dia menoleh ke arah Siwon tapi kali ini dia sudah menghilang.

"Siwon kemana?" tanyanya ketika mendapati pemuda itu tak lagi terlihat di ruangan itu

"Yesung, di sini tidak ada Siwon! di sini Cuma ada kita bertiga" ungkap ibunya di sela derai air mata

"Tadi dia disini, kami berpelukan sebelum kalian datang" kilah Yesung masih yakin dengan apa yang di lihatnya

"Dia tidak ada nak, dia sudah meninggal, dia hanya ada di pikiranmu, ibu mohon kamu jangan begini, kamu harus kuat, harus lanjutkan hidup, jangan seperti ini!"

Yesung terkekeh mendengar pernyataan tak masuk akal dari ibunya "Ibu sudahlah, jika dengan cara ini ibu pikir bisa memisahkan aku dengan Siwon, ibu salah!" bentak Yesung, kemarahan kembali selimuti dirinya "Ayah boleh melakukan apa saja tapi aku akan tetap bersama Siwon bagaimana pun ca—" Yesung tak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya saat tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kirinya.

"Ayah, jangan sakiti anakmu sendiri!" ibu bergegas menghalangi ayah yang di bakar emosi.

"Ingin bersama Siwon katamu?" Tanya ayah dengan suara bergetar "Dia sudah mati! Apa kau akan ikut mati?"

Yesung meraba pipinya yang kini terasa panas bekas tamparan sang ayah "Kalian gila, Siwon tidak mati, aku sering bertemu dia, mana mungkin orang mati bisa bicara"

"Siwon hanya ada di kepalamu, Cuma ilusimu!" bentak ayah kepada Yesung "Ayah mohon Yesung berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, berhentilah berbicara pada dirimu sendiri seakan Siwon itu ada, dia tidak ada Yesung, tidak ada!"

Yesung menggelengkan kepala, masih tidak bisa terima dengan ungkapan kedua orang tuanya "Sebegitu besarkah rasa benci kalian terhadap Siwon?" Tanya Yesung dengan nada yang sedih, bulir-bulir airmata kembali jatuh membentuk sungai kecil di pipi Yesung "Kenapa kalian tidak lelah memisahkan kami? Tidakah kalian punya sedikit simpati dengan apa yang kami rasakan? Kami saling mencintai, sampai kapan pun akan tetap begitu! Jadi stop mengarang cerita aneh untuk membuatku melupakan dia, itu mustahil!"

"Yesung, berhentilah bersikap seperti atau ayah terpaksa mengirimmu ke rumah sakit jiwa!" ayah mengancam dengan keras meski air mata mengalir deras dari sudut matanya.

Yesung tertawa geli merespon ancaman ayahnya "Yang mestinya masuk rumah sakit jiwa itu kalian, bukan aku!"

Ibu terisak sendu lalu bersimpuh di lantai "Maafkan kami Yesung, maafkan ayah dan ibu, kami sadar kami salah tak pernah memberi kesempatan kepada Siwon untuk bersamamu semasa dia hidup, kami tidak menyangka dia akan di panggil Tuhan secepat ini dan berpengaruh besar terhadapmu. Kami menyesal nak"

Nafas Yesung tersengal terus – menerus mendengarkan orang tuanya yang terus menerus menjejalkan informasi keliru tentang Siwon, dia yakin Siwon masih hidup, Siwon mustahil mati, dia berjanji akan selalu bersamanya, menjaganya, Siwon bahkan berkata akan mencintai Yesung selamanya, selamanya berarti tidak ada mati!

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi mentolerir perilaku kalian" Yesung menatap orang tuanya satu persatu "Aku muak dengan kesombongan kalian!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Yesung menjungkalkan ayah yang menghalangi jalannya lalu lari keluar rumah, dia tak hiraukan saat mereka berteriak memanggil. Dia terus berlari, berlari menuju bukit, dia ingin bebas, bebas dari penjara tak kasat mata. Desir angin mengoyak bulu halus di tengkuknya tapi dia tidak berhenti, lari, terus berlari sampai realita tak lagi menghantui.

Mungkin setelah 1 atau 2 jam sampai puncak bukit berhasil dia daki, nafas tinggal setengah, tenaga menjelang musnah, tapi dia puas, karena akhirnya dia disana, di tempat dimana semua beban di pundaknya akan sirna.

Gelap semakin pekat dan mengikat.

Perlahan Yesung pejamkan mata, memeluk semua asa yang dia lebur menjadi sebuah nama : Siwon.

"Sayang"

Sebuah suara lembut memaksa Yesung membuka matanya, di dekat lembah Siwon berdiri dengan senyum damai, kedua tangannya terbuka seakan dia menanti Yesung untuk memeluknya.

"Kemarilah, datanglah padaku"Ujar Siwon "Sekarang saatnya kau pergi bersamaku, mulai hari ini kita tak akan terpisah lagi"

Yesung memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri "kau janji? Aku tak ingin jauh darimu lagi, Siwonie, berjanjilah" Pinta Yesung karena dia ingin kepastian.

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya "Aku janji,kemarilah"

Mungkin karena janji yang terucap dari sang kekasih, kini semua lelah, semua sepi menguap ke langit yang tinggi, langkah kaki terasa ringan, jiwa hangat dan kebahagian yang membuncah kini membungkus tubuhnya.

Dia peluk Siwon dengan erat, sangat erat.

"Semua sudah berakhir, sayang, semua sudah berakhir" bisik Siwon.

Bersama Siwon tubuhnya melayang menuju lubang kelam. Yesung kini tersenyum, karena dia menang, bisa bersatu dengan orang yang dia cintai di kesunyian yang yang abadi,

End


End file.
